


Enforced Gentleness

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, Past Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: It's an odd experiment, trying to draw kindness from people who haven't experienced it in years, but Sento thinks they're doing a good job.Sequel to"Nothing Like It Was Before"





	Enforced Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Praise Kink

“Are you ready to try again?”

Sento nodded emphatically. “Yes. And I still don’t know why we had to stop last time,” he lied. He knew full well what had happened. Kazumi had run a finger over an old scar in a way that was too familiar, too painful, and Sento’s mind had shut off. His thoughts had spiraled, sending him back to the night when that scar had been stitched up. Still, he’d wanted to keep going and push through it but the others had refused. 

“You weren’t able to form coherent sentences,” Kazumi responded, pinching the bridge of his nose, “And you were crying.”

“That’s a perfectly natural reaction for the the body to have when-“

Sento found himself cut off by Banjou’s lips pressing roughly into his. He found himself pushed back against the bed as Banjou moved to straddle him. “Stop trying to make stupid excuses,” Banjou said when they parted.

“Hey!” Kazumi wagged his finger sternly, the smallest smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, “Be nice.”

Banjou wrinkled his nose. He looked down at the ground mumbling, “Fine. What I meant was, we just stopped because we care about you and don’t want to end up causing you any more pain.”

Sento bit back a laugh. He was still getting used to this new experiment, and it was a relief to see Banjou struggling alongside him. Kazumi was stern in his enforcement of gentleness, and neither of them had seen gentleness in a long while. Sometimes Sento wondered if he'd seen it at all. 

"That's better," Kazumi said, stroking Banjou's head gently. He leaned into the touch, eyes falling shut. "You're doing much better," Kazumi continued, "Both of you are."

He sat down on the bed, leaning in to give Sento a kiss. His kisses were sharply different than Banjou’s. Banjou was heat and passion with wandering hands and a vicelike grip. Kazumi was gentle and firm, calloused hands steady and reassured. 

Sento relaxed feeling the weight of two holding him. Kazumi’s hand reached up to cup Sento’s face as he slowly pushed into his mouth. Sento whimpered, hoping for more and knowing he wasn’t going to get it. Not yet anyway. If there’s one thing he’d learned in the past couple of weeks it was there was nothing he could do to rush Kazumi. 

Banjou seemed to be getting just as impatient with the kiss because he made a noise, shifting around on Sento’s lap in a way that “accidentally” rubbed on his crotch. 

“Is there at least something I can do while you two make out?” Banjou muttered, hands playing at the bottom of Sento’s shirt. 

“What do you think?” Kazumi asked, looking down at Sento. “Is there anything you want him to do?”

Sento gritted his teeth slightly. He hated having to direct other people in the bedroom. He was far too used to just lying back and receiving. Kazumi knew that. That’s exactly why he pushed. And it wasn’t like Sento was going to pass up the opportunity to mess with Banjou a little. 

“I think you can just watch for now,” he said, grinning cheekily, “Or you can just get things ready for later.”

Banjou huffed, climbing out of Sento’s lap. Sento barely had time to enjoy the view of his sidekick rooting through their drawers before he found himself pulled into another kiss. Kazumi wrapped strong arms around his chest, pulling them together firmly. 

Sento hands grabbed at Kazumi’s shirt as they kissed. Every movement on Kazumi’s part was so slow and deliberate, it drove him mad. He had to keep reminding himself to just stay in the moment and enjoy himself. He may have learned how to have sex from someone focused on getting off as quickly and messily as possible, but that not who he was with now. 

One of Kazumi’s hand slid down Sento’s back pressed firmly between his shoulder blades as another tangled in Sento’s hair. The pace of their kiss increased and Sento finally felt himself relax into it. 

It didn't last. They were soon interrupted by an annoyed huff. “If you two want to just have sex by yourselves I can go.”

Kazumi chuckled deeply, pressing light kisses to Sento’s cheek. “Alright. Do you think he should join us?”

“I guess he can,” Sento said, rolling over enough to look back at the meathead. 

Banjou arms were crossed stiffly against his chest, expression stubborn and dark despite the flush flaring up across his cheeks. 

“There’s no guessing in this bed,” Kazumi murmured in his ear. “Yes or no. Look him in the eye and tell you if you want him.”

The words felt stuck in Sento’s throat as he looked Banjou in the eyes. He struggled to process the hunger in Banjou’s eyes. The barely restrained intensity would have been easier to understand if it was only sexual. But he knew there were more layers, many of which he wasn’t ready to interrogate yet. 

“I want you,” he finally forced out and Banjou was on him in an instant, sliding up behind him and pushing Sento back into Kazumi’s chest. Rough kisses covered the back of his neck as Banjou’s arm wrapped around his waist. 

Before Sento could process the new stimulation, Kazumi was kissing him again. He gasped into the kiss, as heat pressed into him from both sides. The two weren’t even trying to be in sync but that made it better. Made it so he couldn’t get too caught in a rhythm and start spacing out. 

“How are you feeling?” Kazumi asked in between kisses. 

“Good,” Sento murmured, “Really good.”

“Do you want more?”

“Please.”

“What do you want?”

Sento whined, bucking back into Banjou. “I want more.”

“Be specific.”

Banjou was laughing as he bit down on Sento neck hand sliding to rest on his hip. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Which one of us do you want to fuck you?” Kazumi asked, hand stroking Sento’s cheek gently. 

“Yes.”

Both men laughed as Sento rocked back and forth trying to press against both of them at once. 

“I think we might have to work up to that,” Kazumi said, pressing gentle kisses to Sento’s forehead. 

“Fine, you,” Sento grabbed Kazumi’s face and pulled him into a desperate kiss. 

“Can do,” Kazumi replied hands sliding down Sento’s chest. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Kazumi got up and Sento rolled forward into the space left behind. Banjou helped him out of his shirt and pants, running hands over Sento’s body. His hands squeezed Sento ass before wandering between his legs teasing his half hard cock. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Kazumi said, sitting himself at the foot of the bed. 

Sento whined, face heating as he felt both men’s eyes focused on him. 

Kazumi fingers grasped Sento’s ass, needing the cheeks as he pulled them apart. “Go on, tell him he’s beautiful. You know he likes it.”

Sento turned to look up at Banjou. His face was also bright red, gaze fixed on a random picture on the wall. “You’re beautiful,” he said. 

“Say it to his face now.” Sento could practically hear Kazumi smiling. Compliments were uncomfortable, and hard to accept, but they’d become a consistent part of sex with Kazumi. The only thing he liked better than giving complements was making Sento and Banjou repeat them. “Say it or I’m not going move on.”

Banjou’s gaze lowered to Sento’s. He cupped his cheek gently, running a thumb of Sento’s bottom lip. “You’re really beautiful,” he said. 

Sento tried to turn his head away, but Banjou’s grip was steady. Sento met his gaze, feeling like fire was sweeping through his chest. A response was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t push it out. 

A lubed finger started teasing at Sento’s hole and he moaned, head falling into the mattress. Banjou stroked his hair gently as Kazumi pressed a finger in slowly. “You’re doing good. Now just relax,” Kazumi said, his free hand running down Sento’s back reassuringly. 

Sento nodded into the bed doing his best not to jerk back into Kazumi’s hand. He knew he was in for a long slow ride. It wasn’t like he needed all that much prep, but Kazumi wanted to take it slow. 

As the single finger pushed in and out slowly, Sento grabbed at Banjou clumsily, hand sliding up his thigh up to his erection. “I wanna touch you,” he whimpered. 

Banjou didn’t say anything, but he started yanking off his clothes, nearly kicking Sento in the side in his desperation to get his pants off. Sento could barely enjoy the show however because Kazumi had already added another finger. 

“You’re moving quickly today,” Sento said in between moans, “Getting a little desperate?”

“Complaining will only make me move slower,” Kazumi said. He didn’t pull out the second finger but his movement slowed to a crawl. 

“No, please,” Sento said, reaching for Banjou as his hips bucked back. Banjou maneuvered himself in front of Sento legs spread invitingly. 

Sento hand wrapped around Banjou cock sliding up and down slowly. Banjou hand was in his hair, not pulling or shoving, just stroking gently and Kazumi’s finger brushed against Sento’s prostate making him moan. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Banjou whimpered, jerking up into Sento’s hand. 

“You should thank him for the compliment,” Kazumi said, pressing down on Sento’s prostate, drawing series of guttural sounds from him, “It’s only polite.”

Sento’s face was burning as he rocked back into Kazumi’s hand. “Th-thank you. You’re so hot too,” he said, eyes transfixed on Banjou’s cock, “Your cock is so hot.”

A third finger entered Sento. He knew he could take it, but it’d been a while since he’d gotten this far. He could feel the warm burn of stretching, but it was manageable. 

“You’re doing such a good job, Sento.” Kazumi was practically humming as he worked. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I’ve been ready.”

“What did I say about complaining?”

The response was sharp and Sento flinched. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, tension shooting up his spine. He pulled into himself, tucking his head into the bed next to Banjou’s thigh. His heart was pounding loud in his ears as he waited for the punishment. 

But the punishment didn’t come. Instead, Banjou was stroking his head murmuring gently, “It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”

Of course the punishment didn’t come. That sort of thing didn’t happen anymore. There was only gentleness in this place. 

The fingers left his ass and Kazumi pressed against his side, hand rubbing gentle circles across his back. “Did I take it too far?”

Sento shook his head. It was a bad feeling, but it wasn’t as bad as some of the other times. He could already feel the tension sliding away instead settling in his mind and dragging him down like they’d done other times. 

“I’m fine,” he said turning around to kiss Kazumi desperately, “just please stop teasing and fuck me already.”

Kazumi looked over at Banjou questioningly. “I think he’s fine. What do you think?”

“Yeah, he’s doing well.” Banjou ran a soothing hand over his shoulder.

Sento tried to move back into his previous position, but he found himself held, being turned by around. Kazumi was normally so gentle, Sento forgot how strong he could be. Sento back pressed against Kazumi’s chest, ass pressing against his throbbing cock. Despite all of the prep and teasing, Sento almost choked on his own spit as Kazumi entered him in one sharp thrust. 

“That good, huh?” Banjou commented, hands finding Sento’s face, brushing the hair out of his eyes and running fingers over his lips. “We’re gonna have to switch place next time, Sento.”

Kazumi pulled out slowly before slamming back in one quick motion. “That’s sounds real nice,” he said, voice hitching just enough to betray that he wasn’t completely in control. 

Sento was too wrapped up in the sensation of finally being fucked to look back at Kazumi, but whatever expression he was making caused Banjou’s entire face turn bright red. 

The thrusts continued in the same manner. Each one slow, deep and incredibly deliberate. Sento wasn’t even sure he wanted to cum; he felt like he could stay there drowning in pleasure forever. Especially when Banjou slid up against Sento’s chest, kissing him desperately. 

Kazumi moaned, his pace quickening rapidly. “That’s a really nice view,” he whimpered, thrusting in and out of Sento roughly. 

“Looks pretty good from this angle too,” Banjou said, breaking from the kiss briefly, “Really really good.” He turned back to Sento, eyes half closed as he grabbed Sento’s cock, rubbing it against his own. “You’re so hot,” he said against Sento’s mouth. 

And just like that Sento was coming. He tucked his head into Banjou’s neck gasping and shaking as Kazumi continued trusting into him until he went limp. He sagged into Banjou’s chest weakly, eyes already falling shut. 

“That was good,” he mumbled. 

“You’re good,” Banjou moaned, cock still hard as it moved against Sento’s oversensitive one, “So good.” 

Sento nodded, head still tucked in Banjou’s shoulder, lips pressing sleepy kisses into his skin and Banjou came with a loud whimper. 

He was vaguely aware of his partners talking over his head, but he was too tired and warm to care. He fell asleep to the feeling of gentle hands cleaning him off. 


End file.
